Act of Jealousy
by hersheygal
Summary: Charlie misses Claire, so Hurley and Charlie come up with a plan to get them back together. Will it work? Set after SOS. Ana, Charlie,Hurley, Sawyer, Sun, Claire, Jack, Kate and others.
1. Chapter 1

Act of Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Another LOST story from me… This time it is a Charlie centric fic. The beginning will explain some of his feelings during the last couple of episodes then we will get into the actual story. This is basically after SOS. Jack and Kate haven't gotten back yet. That doesn't really matter in this story though except for later on. I hope you like it. I was thinking of making it a one-shot, then I thought, why not make it into a story? I don't know how long it will be but I'm guessing at the most ten chapters.. but we will see. Ok I think this is a long enough authors' note so I'll get to the story.

Charlie sat next to Eko. They were done for the night with the church and were now just sitting and talking about the simple things of the day. Like the failure of Bernard's so called SOS sign. Charlie realized that no one wanted to get off the island. He didn't want to get off either. If they were to get rescued, there was a chance that Charlie would never see Claire again. It was hard enough not being able to talk to her.

The last couple of days had been pretty nice. About a week ago, Sayid had offered his friendship to Charlie when he had told him about the guy in the hatch. He didn't know much about this Gale person, but it was nice that Sayid was talking to him. Not a lot of people talked to him that much anymore since he had tried to baptize Aaron. Of course no one saw it like that, thinking that Charlie was trying to kidnap Aaron. How could they ever have thought that? Why would he hurt Aaron and more importantly, hurt Claire? He loved Claire.

He really missed Aaron. When Claire and Kate went into the jungle that day and Sun had Aaron, Charlie went to talk to her. It was hard to look at Sun knowing what he had done to her. But he knew she didn't know so it made it a little easier. Sun didn't let Charlie hold Aaron, but he got to see him.

Going into the jungle with Sayid and Ana was fun. It kept his mind off of Claire. He had to say that the best moment of the week was when he found out that Locke was going to be on crutches for a long time. That was the greatest news ever. Locke had spent the last week in the hatch and when he wasn't in the hatch he was with Claire. It was like Claire didn't even care for Charlie anymore.

"So when do you think that we will be done with this church?" Charlie asked Eko. He hoped not for a while. It was a nice pastime and it kept him away from the beach where Claire was.

"Depends." Eko said.

Charlie waited for him to finish, but he didn't. "On what?"

"On the weather, if one of us gets sick, something big happens."

"Ok…. let's say nothing bad happens. The weather is nice and cheery, we both are in superb health, and nothing big happens."

"Maybe a week. I am not sure. I only live in the present Charlie." Eko said.

"How do you do that?" Charlie asked d him

"What?"

"Live in the present. I am always thinking about what might happen. The what ifs." Charlie said.

"It takes patience Charlie. Something that takes a while to learn." Eko said. "You enjoy life more if you live in the present."

"What if you wish that the present would hurry up and finish so you can move on to the future?" Charlie asked.

"Then you are not happy with your present and you need to change that." Eko said. "I must go now Charlie. I am happy that you are helping me with the church. "

Charlie just nodded as Eko got up and left. So he needed to change his present. He needed to change how he felt. The problem was, there was no way of doing that. If he went to Claire again to try to talk she would just shoo him away like some sort of pathetic bird.

Charlie decided to go to bed early. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to. He needed some major cheering up.

A/N: So that is my first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review! Coming up: Hurly talks to Charlie and gives him some relationship advice.


	2. Suggestions

Chapter 2-Suggestions..

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST!

A/N: ok the first chapter was sort of like a intro thing and now we are getting in the swing of things. I am really proud of myself that I wrote a whole chapter that didn't have anything to do with Jack or Jate…which there shouldn't be since this is a CHARLIE story.. so anyways.. here's the next chapter;

Charlie woke up the next morning feeling much the same way as he had the night before. He got up and walked around a bit, then sat down by the beach and watched Claire. She couldn't see him and that was how he wanted it.

"Hey." Hurly said and sat down next to Charlie.

"Hey." Charlie said. It was a little uncomfortable because Hurly hadn't said anything to him for a long time.

"So you and Libby…are together now?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Hurly said.

"I'm happy for you. " Charlie said, secretly jealous of the easy relationship that Hurly and Libby had.

"Yeah. I'm happy too. Libby's awesome. I haven't seen you here at the beach a lot lately. Where've you been?" Hurly asked.

"Staying away from Claire and Locke." Charlie answered.

"I could sort of figure that one out on my own dude. I mean what have you been doing?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Building a church, finding a balloon, and waiting for this part of my life to be over."

"You know, you could do something." Hurly siad

"Like what Hurly? It's not as simple as you and Libby mean they've been here for what? A couple weeks? And you're like all over each other. It's disgusting!" Charlie lashed out, not intending to make it sound so harsh but it did.

"Dude, if you think me and Libby aren't complicated, then you are way off." Hurly said.

"Oh yeah? Tell me then. Why is it complicated for you? What, you can't find the right way to hug her?"

"No dude. I don't want to get into it. We had to talk before we got to this point in our relationship. I just got lucky I guess."

"Yeah like majorly lucky." Charlie muttered.

"Look I'm trying to be a friend and talk to you. Seeing as you are rather short of friends at the moment, I would think you would appreciate it."

Charlie sighed." You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood right now."

"That's why I think you should do something.

"I am not talking to her again Hurly,"

"Then do something else."

"What else can I do?"

"Make her jealous."

'What? I am not some kind of freak of nature that would try to make her jealous Hurly! And besides, how would I do that?" Charlie couldn't believe that hurly would think of such a thing.

"Pretend you've moved on. That you are ok with what has happened."

"So I would act normal? How would that make her jealous?" Charlie was curious now. He was desperate to do anything to get her to talk to him.

"Pretend to like another girl. Hang with that girl all the time in front of Claire."

Charlie looked at Hurly as he thought. "Ok one, who would I use? And two, that's a little mean."

"Well yeah but it would work." Hurly said

"Well I suppose I could do it… but who would I pretend to like?"

"Ana."

"Ana! No bloody way man!" Charlie got up. He was not that desperate. No way.

"She's the only one that would make it believable!" hurly said.

"Why can't it be Kate or Libby even?"

"Dude you are not going near my woman. And Kate would be so far from believable it's not even funny."

"What, you think that Kate wouldn't like a good-looking man like me?" Charlie asked, offended.

"Charlie. Are you that out of things? Every single person on this island knows that Kate only has eyes for Jack and Sawyer."

"Well yeah but it's not like she's with one of them. I'm serious she needs to choose someone soon it's driving me nuts."

"That won't happen for a long time especially now that Ana is added in the mix."

"What? Are you saying that Jack and Sawyer have a thing for Ana!" Charlie couldn't believe this. It was like high school all over again.

"No. Sawyer doesn't. But Jack certainly does. "

"Why would Jack like the girl that killed Shannon? That's horrible!" Charlie sat down again.

"I don't know. But you know, Ana isn't' as bad as you think. Libby's told me a lot about her. If you were to pretend to like her, it would be believable. And for Ana to pretend to like you, it would be believable too since right now you are both outcasts." Hurly said.

"Watch it Hurly. I do not want to be in the same category as Ana. I didn't kill someone because I thought they were a other."

"No but you killed Ethan." Hurly said.

Charlie's eyes darkened." I knew Ethan was an other. I had a specific reason for killing Ethan and you know it."

"Ana had a specific reason for shooting her gun too. She heard whispers right before she saw Shannon coming."

"If I saw a girl like Shannon coming towards me I would give her the gun. She would never hurt anyone." Charlie said

"Everyone is bitter towards Ana for the same reason you are Charlie. Imagine how she feels?"

"Sayid isn't bitter towards her. It is the weirdest thing.."

"See? The man that should feel bitter doesn't. And look man, before we even think of carrying out this plan, you should think of something. Everything weird you have done on this island is because of Claire. Are you sure that you two belong together?" Hurly asked.

"Not everything weird." Charlie said. "And yes I am sure."

"Ok then." Hurly said, and they started to plan what they were going to do.

A/N: Please review! Coming up: Hurly helps Charlie with the plan and Charlie starts working it.


	3. Working the Plan

Chapter 3: Working the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: ok here is the next chapter!

Charlie and Hurly talked in hushed tones so that no one could hear them. Charlie saw that Eko was coming near them

"Charlie. Are you ready to work?" Eko asked.

"Um. Can I take the day off? I am a little busy with something today. If that's ok with you of course." Charlie said.

Eko looked disappointed. "Sure Charlie. Whatever you need to do. If you change your mind, you know where I will be."

"Yeah." Charlie watched him walk away.

"Dude why have you been helping him with that building?" Hurly asked him.

Charlie just gave him a look and continued. "Do you really think that Ana will play along with it?"

"Sure."

"No I'm not so sure.. maybe I should just bribe her to go the beach with me and then from there I'll play it by ear." Charlie said.

"Yeah you could play it by ear I suppose.." Hurly said not too confidently.

Charlie watched Claire from afar. She was with Sun.

"Looks like Sun is getting early mommy advice." Charlie smiled.

"Dude you need to focus here alright?" hurly said." Charlie! Snap out of it."

"Sorry." Charlie muttered.

"So you want to play it by ear or what?" hurly asked

"Yeah I'll play it by ear. Should I go now? She's at the hatch.."

"Yeah go now. I'll be with Libby watching for you." Hurly said.

"Ok." Charlie and Hurly got up.

"Good luck man." Hurly said and he walked away.

"Right. Good luck." Charlie said and began walking towards the hatch. He started thinking of things to say but as soon as he entered the hatch he forgot them.

"Play by ear." He muttered to himself. He looked around the hatch. Locke was on the bed. Charlie quickly avoided that room and went into the other room.

"Need something Charlie?" Ana asked, leaning against the door opening.

"Uh.. um.. Where's Jack?" Charlie asked.

"He's busy right now." Ana said, and she walked to the kitchen area. Charlie followed her.

"So what's happening down at the beach?" Ana asked.

"Well Bernard tried to build a SOS sign yesterday." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah? How did that work out?"

"No one wanted to help so he didn't do it." Charlie said.

"Kind of sad huh? Despite the Others and all of the dangers no one wants to get off this fricken island." Ana said.

"Yeah." Charlie said.

"Look Charlie do you need something or are you just going to stand there all day? I am busy."

"What are you busy doing? You don't seem to be busy at all." Charlie said.

"I'm busy with that guy." Ana nodded towards the armory.

"Right. You just have to watch him all the time even though he is locked up with no way to get out… Sure you are very busy."

"What is your point man? I could be doing better things right now than talking to you."

"Fine. You don't have to be so mean all the time. You know you could try being nice for once and some people might start liking you."

"Are you implying no one likes me?" Ana got into Charlie's face.

"Uh… Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Charlie realized that saying this was a mistake as Ana just seemed to get madder.

"Look if it makes you feel better, everyone hates me too." Charlie added.

"Oh yeah." Ana relaxed. " I heard you tried to kidnap that girl's kid. What's up with that?"

"That _girl's_ name is Claire and I wasn't trying to kidnap Aaron."

"Oh yeah? Then what exactly were you doing?" Ana asked.

"I was baptizing him." Charlie said quietly realizing how stupid that sounded.

Ana laughed. "Right. Baptizing him. You shoulda had Eko do that."

"Claire did. She had him baptize her and Aaron."

Ana just shook her head.

"What?"! Charlie asked.

"Nothing Charlie.."

"Look Ana.. I was thinking.. ever since we got back from that hike you have stayed here the whole time." Charlie said.

"Yeah and?"

"Well don't you want to have a change of scenery? Like go to the beach?"

Ana looked thoughtful. "Nah… someone has to stay here to watch Gale."

"Oh come on Ana. Have some fun for once. Locke is here.."

"Locke can't even take care of himself much less take care of Gale."

"Then I'll find someone to watch the hatch for you. "

"Ana!" Locke called from the other room.

Ana walked into the room and Charlie stayed in the other room. Charlie was not going to be in the same room as Locke.

"Ana you need a break. Go to the beach with Charlie." Locke got up. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of things here."

Ana seemed to be unconvinced. "Yeah ok. But I'll try to get someone in here to help." Ana walked back to Charlie and Locke followed her.

"Hi Charlie. How are things going with you?" Locke said with that creepy smile.

"Don't play dumb with me Locke. You know perfectly well how I am doing. "Charlie glared at him.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Charlie just got angrier. He wanted to punch that guy's eyes in so badly.

"Ok." Ana said, breaking the silence. "I'm ready if you are."

"Yeah I'm ready." Charlie said and they walked out of the hatch.

Step one: Get Ana out of the hatch: Completed.


	4. Lack of Communication

Chapter 4: Lack of Communication

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. And you should know that in this story no one is gonna die! I am not planning on it so far.

"I need to find Sayid before we head to the beach." Ana said as they made their way to the beach.

"Yeah ok. Why do you need to find Sayid?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sending him to the hatch. Locke shouldn't be alone even though Gale is locked up." Ana said.

"Ok. I know where Sayid is. He has been working on this one thing for the last couple of days." Charlie said.

Charlie led Ana to Sayid, who was where Charlie had said he was. As Ana talked to Sayid, Charlie skimmed the beach for Claire or Hurley.

"Hey Sayid." Ana called to him.

"Ana." Sayid greeted her but didn't stop working.

"What are you building?" Ana asked him.

" A table.. I thought it would be nice to have some sense of normalcy." Sayid said.

"True."

"is there anything you need Ana?"

"Yeah. I'm taking a break for a while from the hatch. You think you can go and handle Gale?"

"You're taking a break? I don't believe you have left the hatch since we came back." Sayid said, who stopped working to talk to Ana.

"Yeah I know. Charlie convinced me to come to the beach for a while. So you think you can go?"

Sayid thought for a second, then he said. " Yeah ok."

"Just don't kill him ok?" Ana smiled.

Sayid laughed dryly. "Yeah."

Charlie spotted Claire with Aaron by her tent and Hurley and Libby were sitting not too far away flirting. Charlie tried to catch Hurley's attention but he was too absorbed with Libby.

"Charlie?" Ana interrupted Charlie's thoughts.

"Yeah?" Charlie looked at her.

"So now what?" Ana asked.

"Uh… You wanna fish?" Charlie desperately thought of something.

"Fish?" Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"I.. guess." Ana obviously thought this was stupid but she seemed to be somewhat amused by the thought of fishing.

"Ok then. "Charlie was happy that Ana actually agreed to it.

"So who has the rods or whatever we use to fish?"

"Jin!" Charlie said and he quickly started to run across the beach to where Jin was cleaning a fish. Ana followed him, also running.

"Jin!" Charlie called to him as he got near, and Ana soon reached them as well.

Jin looked up at them

"Uh.. We would like to borrow some fishing nets." Charlie tried to get Jin to understand.

Charlie pointed to the nets and Jin nodded.

"Yes. Get, food." Jin said.

"No. We would like to fish." Charlie said again. "We." He pointed to himself and Ana, "Want to fish." He grabbed a net and tried to demonstrate.

We see Claire standing with Sun watching them.

"What do you think they're doing?" Claire asked Sun. She had noticed Charlie running down the beach with Ana following him and was slightly curious as to what was going on.

"I don't know. Do you think they want to fish with Jin?" Sun said.

"Maybe you should go down there and translate." Claire suggested.

"Well I should, but it is sort of funny watching them." Sun smiled, feeling her stomach.

"Sun!" Claire lightly slapped Sun. She started laughing. "That's nice."

"Maybe I should go down there…" Sun started to walk down to the beach.

"No!" Claire stopped Sun. "This is fun to watch. "

"Well finally you agree with me!" Sun smiled and they continued watching Charlie and Ana try to show Jin what they wanted.

Claire couldn't help but feel a little sad that it was Ana with Charlie instead of herself. But she quickly reminded herself that it was all Charlie's fault that they weren't happy together. Charlie had tried to kidnap Aaron. Or baptize him. But the point was, that Aaron needed to be kept safe, and at that time, Charlie wasn't acting safe and Aaron was Claire's number one priority. _Maybe in a while if things seem to get better we can start talking again. _Claire thought to herself. Then she smiled as she saw that it seemed that Charlie had gotten through to Jin.

"Finally!" Charlie exclaimed joyously as he grabbed two fishing nets and one spear.

Ana laughed. The whole thing had been hilarious. It had taken Charlie forever to get Jin to understand. Now Charlie acted like he had just won a medal at the Olympics.

"Ok so now what?" Ana asked, grabbing one of the nets from Charlie.

"We fish!" Charlie said.

"Well yeah.. but how?"

"What? You've never been fishing before?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"No.." Ana looked down. " I was too busy partying and stuff… until I became a cop of course. Then it was all business. Then I quit being a cop… and .."Ana trailed off.

"Well actually, I've only fished a couple of times. Mostly on the island.. So I don't have that much experience either." Charlie said. He saw that Ana's past was a touchy thing so he tried to steer away from it.

"Well that's just great." Ana said.

"No really. It's easy. Hurley taught me like a couple days after we crashed here. Shannon was hungry and asked me to catch a fish for her and I did and she liked it but it turned out she was just using me." Charlie's face fell thinking of the memory. "But it was ok. Then I realized that Claire needed me and yeah that turned out fine and dandy.. until." Now Charlie was sad again. He looked up at Ana, who also seemed to be sad.

"Oh… I didn't mean to…." Charlie stammered. How stupid can he get talking about Shanon like that? "You know no one blames you for her death." Wait, was he comforting Ana? A couple of days ago he hated her and now he was fishing with her. But it was only to make Claire jealous. Oh yeah Claire.

Charlie glanced towards the trees where he had last seen Claire. Claire was looking busy with something. It looked like she was adjusting her shirt or something. Had she noticed him with Ana at all? Then Charlie looked for Hurley, and found him in the same spot with Libby, but he was looking at Charlie and giving him thumbs up.

Charlie grinned, then he looked back at Ana and then stopped smiling again for Ana had a very guilty look on her face.

"So we gonna fish or not?" Ana said.

"Yeah." Charlie said.

Step 2: Make Claire notice Charlie, complete.


	5. Shovels

**Chapter 5-Shovels**

Disclaimer: I still don't own LOST… sigh……

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter!

"So how's it going?" Hurley asked Charlie who was sitting next to him.

"It's going good. Well actually I'm not quite sure… It's been three days.. Don't you think Claire should have noticed?" Charlie asked.

"I think she has."

"Then why every time I look at her she never is looking at me?"

"I don't know."

"Well one thing I do know, is that Ana is probably getting bored with fishing."

"Has she said anything about it?"  
"Well no.. but you know her. She gets bored quickly."

"You think maybe you should tell her?" Hurley asked.

"What? That I'm using her to make Claire jealous? Oh that will work. I'm sure Ana will want to continue to pretend to have fun with me"

"Well she's certainly not pretending now."

"What are you saying Hurley? That there are feelings there? There is no way that Ana would feel anything for me. No. Her type is someone like Sawyer."

"Yeah maybe Sawyer is her type but why have we found her flirting with Jack?"

"True… Ugh this is so confusing!" Charlie buried his head in his hands and moaned.

"Well what are you planning for today? More fishing?"

"No way.. maybe we should cut trees or something.. or maybe today Ana won't want to do anything."

"Charlie? Hanging with you is showing people that you have accepted her and she is probably hoping other people will finally accept her because of that."

"Hurley have you forgotten already that people still hate me?"

"People don't hate you Charlie. They have probably gotten over that and have moved on."

"Yeah yeah whatever. So how are you and Libby doing?"

Hurley smiled. "I'm planning to take her out on our first date. Like a picnic or something. Do you think she'll like that?"

"Definitely." Charlie said wistfully.

"Oh dude look there's Ana coming here!" Hurley said from Charlie and Hurley's spot on the beach.

"What? But it's not the time I've been coming to get her and why is she coming to get me?"

"Uh oh.." Hurley said.

"Uh oh what?"

Hurley's face suddenly brightened into a fake smile. "Hey Ana!"

"Hurley." Ana nodded. "Hey Charlie." Ana sat down next to Charile.

"Hey Ana." Charlie managed a smile." You got bored at the hatch?"

"Yeah." Ana smiled and looked towards the beach. "Jack and Kate got back last night."

"Oh did they? What happened?" Charlie asked.

"They found Michael. As soon as Michael gets some sleep Jack wants to go back out again."

"Again?"

"Yeah and this time with Sawyer's guns."

"How are they going to get Sawyer's guns?" Charlie tried to push the memory out of his mind that he was the one to help Sawyer get all the guns in the first place.

" I don't know. But I'm sure Jack has something in mind."

"So why are you out here? Shouldn't you be preparing along with everyone else?"

"Yeah. But I would rather be out here. I know I'm early. But it was getting hectic in there." Ana finally turned towards Charlie and Charlie noticed the wound on her forehead.

"Ana what happened!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hey dudes I'm gonna go. Libby's walking over here and I want to talk to her." Hurley said and he walked off.

"What happened?" Charlie asked again

"Look only Libby and Locke know, but Gale tried to kill me this morning. Jack thinks I bumped it on the counter in the bathroom. I don't know why he believes it but Jack has more important things on his mind. I don't know why Locke lied but for now I'm going along with it."

"Wow. That's pretty scary. Are you sure you're ok? That looks like it should be stitched up."

Ana laughed. "Can I tell you a secret Charlie?"

"Yeah."

Ana leaned in close to Charlie and whispered, "I'm afraid of stitches."

Charlie laughed. "No way!"

"Yeah way and if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"Well fine then.."

"So are we fishing again today?"

"You know we've only been doing this for three days and yet we both expect that the other is planning to do it."

"Yeah I know. Funny huh?"

"Yeah." Charlie said.

"So are we fishing?"

"Do you still want to fish?"

Ana shrugged. "If that's what you want to do."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little bored with fishing."

"Well then what do you suggest Charlie?"  
"Hmm. Sayid's been digging this hole for some reason… You want to dig a hole?"

Ana loked at Charlie like he was immensely stupid. "Dig a hole? For what purpose?"

"To keep us preoccupied." Charlie stared at Ana. "Cause you gotta admit, the only reason you and I are together is to avoid things we want to face."

Ana looked away. "Yeah.. you're right."

There was a silence for a few minutes and Charlie spotted Claire across the beach talking to Sun again. They had certainly become buddy-buddy lately. Charlie supposed it was because they were both mothers now. Then Charlie once again felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He still felt bad for hurting Sun.

"So we're digging a hole then?" Ana asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup." And Charlie and Ana stood up and ran to the hatch to get the shovels. They snuck in and were able to sneak out again without anyone noticing. Ana said she didn't want to deal with any of the others at the moment.

So Charlie and Ana came back to the beach again and started fighting over where they should dig the hole that had no purpose.


	6. Jealousy All Around

Chapter 6: Jealousy All Around

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!

Charlie and Ana finally decided on a spot to dig the hole at and it was near the trees. Charlie probably would have wanted it to be nearer to the beach if he was still trying to get Claire's attention but he wasn't really thinking about that. He felt really bad about using Ana like this and it was obvious that Ana had been enjoying it. He really needed to tell her and he decided he would, but he still had to figure out how.

Claire and Sun were sitting on the beach talking. Claire had been with Sun a lot the last couple of days. She hadn't seen Kate for a couple of days. The last time she had seen her she was going with Jack out in the jungle. Claire was happy they were talking again. They were good for each other. She also hadn't seen Locke since he had gotten hurt at the hatch.

Sun was a good companion though and they were really bonding now that Sun was pregnant. The only problem was that she really missed Charlie. She had gone through several scenarios in her head in order to talk to him, but none of them seemed to be realistic. She had also talked to Sun about it and Sun had told her that she needed to talk to Charlie. But the way Charlie was around Ana now Claire wasn't sure if Charlie even cared about her anymore. But she could still try.

Claire turned around and looked to see if she could spot Charlie. There he was digging something with Ana.

"What do you think they're doing Sun?" Claire asked her.

Sun took her eyes off the ocean and looked towards the jungle. "It looks like they're digging a hole."

"I wonder what for.."

"I don't know Claire why don't you go ask him?" Sun smiled.

"I'm afraid of what he'll say. I did slap him and tell him to stay away.."

"And he's doing that. Now I'm sure if you tell him that you miss him he will probably drop that shovel and follow you."

Claire didn't respond and just watched him.

"So why do you think there were shovels in the hatch?" Ana asked.

"What?" Charlie hadn't been listening.

"Why do you think there were shovels in the hatch?"

"I don't know."

"Well think about it. Why would you need a shovel in a hatch?"

"Maybe if someone comes in and tries to kill you, you can hit him over the head with the shovel."

Ana laughed. "Right. Or you could just grab a gun from the armory."

"Well what if the guns are gone, like in this situation with Sawyer?"

Ana stopped digging and looked at Charlie thoughtfully. "You know, you've got a point there!"

Charlie smiled proudly. " I do?"

"Yeah." Ana looked down at the hole. "We aren't making much progress."

Charlie glanced down. "No…" He began digging again and so did Ana.

Claire decided to go and talk to Charlie. She stood up and began walking over there, her heart beating furiously out of her chest. She was almost there when she heard another voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little Sassafras hanging out with the baby-napper? Now that's something I would've never thought of"

Claire stopped and walked over to a nearby tree to see what was going on.

Charlie's ears turned red and he didn't look up.

"What do you want Sawyer?" Ana looked over at him.

He was leaning casually against a tree, smiling.

"Nothing! Calm down. I'm just walking around and I spot you two doing.. whatever the heck you two are doing. What are you doing?"

"Digging a hole? What does it look like?" Charlie said.

"For what?"

"We're bored." Charlie said.

"So you dug a hole? I can think of a lot of things better to do then that and all of them involve girls." Sawyer grinned at Ana. Ana rolled her eyes.

"But hey! You got the best hole digger around, Chuckie. Ana dug a huge one all by herself. She threw us in it. Remember that? Good times.. Good times.."

"Why don't you go find your girlfriend or something?" Ana asked.

"What?"

"Kate? You like her. We can all tell Sawyer. That act doesn't work anymore."

Sawyer just glared at her. Then he took on a casual expression again and said. "So the doc is back huh?"

"Yeah. They got back last night."

"Well where have they been all this time?"

"Down in the hatch. Together. You might want to go down there. You might be loosing your girl and you don't want that." Ana smiled mischievously at him.

Sawyer looked to the direction of the hatch then back at Ana. "Yeah, yeah.. whatever. Like I really care what they're doing down there." Sawyer started to walk away.

"Jack seemed pretty happy last night Sawyer so if I were you I would run down there."

"I ain't goin' down there." Sawyer replied and continued walking.

Ana smiled as she watched him go.

"Wow! That was great! No one has ever sent Sawyer away like that!" Charlie grinned.

Ana smiled wider. " I know. I just have a gift."

Charlie realized this could be his chance to talk to Ana about what he had been doing.

Claire sighed and decided to leave. Obviously Charlie was doing just fine with Ana and didn't even miss Claire. She walked back over to Sun and sat down. Sun could tell by the expression on her face that she hadn't done anything. Sun sighed and told her. "Don't worry. You will get your chance to talk to him."

Claire nodded but she really didn't believe it.

"So do you like him or something?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Ana stopped smiling and looked at him.

"Sawyer."

"No way! Who in their right mind would like him?"

"Oh I can think of a few people."

Ana just stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm not one for relationships Charlie. I could care less." Ana continued shoveling.

"Uh huh. Not into relationships? Everyone is into relationships. Or at least something like that." Charlie said. If Ana wasn't into relationships then maybe she did just like Charlie's friendship.

"Something like that? You're so funny. That's one of the reasons I like being with you. You keep my mind off of things…"

"Like that guy trying to kill you." Charlie said.

"Yeah." Ana's face darkened all of the sudden. "You know what?"

"What?" Charlie lifted up a shovelful of dirt.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"What?" Charlie dropped the shovel and it made a huge clanking noise.

A/N: Sorry for the weird ending. It will continue in the next chapter.


	7. Chaos

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST for the thousandth time.

A/N: This continues right where we left off. I gotta warn you that there is some jate in here. I decided to stick it in this chapter and hopefully you will like it.

"I am Charlie. I'm going to kill him." She put her shovel down and started walking towards the hatch.

"Ana wait! Charlie ran after her and grabbed her arms to stop her.

"You gotta think about this. Do you really want to?"

"Yeah I do." Ana said and she continued walking.

"No you don't." Charlie said walking after her.

Ana began walking faster.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hatch to find Sawyer." Ana said.

They reached the hatch soon after that. The whole way there Charlie had been trying to convince Ana not to but she hadn't listened to him.

Ana opened the hatch door with such fierceness that it banged across and Charlie almost didn't get in.

Ana walked into the living room where Kate, Michael, Locke, and Jack were sitting. Locke and Michael were sitting on the couch and Jack and Kate were standing and leaning against the wall next to the armory. They all looked up at her.

"Where's Sawyer?" Ana demanded.

"You just missed him." Kate said.

"Where did he go?"

Charlie walked up behind Ana. "She doesn't mean it!" He said.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Charlie doesn't know what he's saying. Ignore him." Ana said quickly and she glared at Charlie.

"So you didn't say anything?" Charlie asked.

"No." Ana turned back to the others. "Do you know where he went?"

"He didn't say. Maybe you should try the beach." Jack suggested.

"Yeah.. ok." Ana muttered and turned around to walk back to the beach with Charlie following right behind her.

"What do you think is going on there?" Michael asked.

Jack shook his head." I don't know. But it's not important. We need to start figuring out a plan to go get Walt. He's been with the Others way too long."

"Jack's right." Locke said from his spot on the couch. He had his leg propped up on the coffee table." You all should go. I can stay here along with Ana or Sayid and watch over Henry."

"What if we need Henry?" Jack asked.

"You won't need Henry." Locke looked at him strangely.

"Yeah we will. We have to do a trade." Jack said.

"Jack we tried that remember? It didn't work. They weren't there." Kate said, exasperated.

"Yeah well.." Jack trailed off.

"Yeah we need Henry." Michael nodded. "We should definitely bring him with us. And Sawyer should go."

Jack and Kate looked up.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because." Michael paused. "He will want to. He wants revenge on the bearded guy anyways."

"Yeah you're right." Kate said.

"You should talk to him then Kate." Jack told her.

"Why me?" Kate asked.

"Because you are his weakness."

"No I'm not!" Kate insisted. "Sawyer has no weaknesses. And besides, I will not be used like that."

"You won't be used. You'll just talk to him Kate. How hard can that be? That's all you've done in the past two weeks anyways!" Jack lashed out at her.

Kate just blinked. She knew exactly what was happening here, whereas Michael and Locke were sitting there looking confused.

"I was only talking to him because you were giving me the silent treatment!" Kate said.

" The 'silent treatment'? I was only giving you the 'silent treatment' because you kissed me and ran away! Oh and not to mention you nearly got yourself killed when I specifically told you not to come!" Jack raised his voice.

"OKAY! Enough. Jeez get a room you two." Michael said.

Kate realized that they had gotten really close together while they had had their little argument. Kate blushed and stepped back.

"What I was getting to was, that Hurley should come as well." Michael said cautiously, knowing what the reaction would be.

"WHAT?" Jack, Locke, and Kate all exclaimed. "Why!" Jack asked.

"You know Hurley. He helped you guys when you were blowing up the hatch door. Now I'm sure he'd like to come with us."

"Michael we're talking about Hurley here. We're talking about walking across the island and going who knows where. I mean we all have the possibility here of dieing if we go. He will not want to come." Jack walked over to Michael's side of the couch.

Michael just decided to drop that subject because it was obviously not going to work at that moment.

"Ok look I say we don't talk about this until tomorrow. Kate and I still haven't gotten to rest from going out to do the trade and you probably need to rest too Michael." Jack said.

Michael nodded.

"Okay." Jack said and he walked out of the room to check on the button.

Kate decided it was finally time for herself and Jack to have a talk, so she walked into the computer room to speak to him.

'What have you gotten yourself into Charlie?' Charlie asked himself as he raced after Ana to the beach.

When they got there Ana kept asking people if they had seen Sawyer and all of them had said he had been with her. In between Charlie was begging Ana to not do it. Finally Ana got fed up with him and grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Charlie. I have appreciated your companionship the last couple of days, but I'm fine now ok? I have to do this don't you understand? I have to. That's who I am. Remember when I told you about Jason and how I was pregnant? It's kind of like that. You've been a great friend but now I need you to stay here."

"But-" Charlie interrupted.

"Claire needs you."

Charlie's eyes brightened for a split second at the mention of Claire.

"I have seen the way you look at her. The way you look for her. You love her. I know you were hanging around me to make her jealous and I'm ok with that. I know we had fun together and I won't forget it but you need to leave me alone." Ana said.

"But.. We will talk again like we have been right?" Charlie asked. He did really like Ana as a friend and was concerned for her safety. He was so relieved that Ana wasn't upset, although her plan of trying to kill someone at the moment might have something to do with that.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen. I may go with Jack and everyone to get Walt. If I do I will come tell you. But right now I need to do this." Ana said.

"Okay." Charlie said to her. He knew how she felt. He remembered it with Ethan. He remembered how good it had felt when he finally knew that Claire was safe.

"If you need to talk, you'll know where to find me." Charlie said and then, without thinking, he gave Ana a hug. At first Ana was surprised, but then she accepted it and hugged back. When Charlie pulled back, he was surprised to see that Ana was teary-eyed.

"Thanks Charlie, for everything." Ana said and then she walked off to find someone to tell her where Sawyer was.

Charlie watched her walk off and couldn't help but feel a little sad that the cat was finally out of the bag. Suddenly he heard someone.

"Charlie?"

Charlie turned around to find Claire staring at him.

A/N: Ahhh so some of the parts are finally coming into place. Don't worry I've got at least a couple more chapters planned! I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter so please review!


	8. Reunions

Chapter 8-Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. I didn't mean for jate to get in the story like this but you know me. Lol! I think we all deserve a little jate after what the third season is doing to us so far.

Kate walked into the computer room. "Jack."

"What?" He looked up. He was standing in front of the computer.

Kate looked at the clock and saw that there was twenty minutes left.

"You and I have to talk" Kate said.

Jack shook his head.

Kate walked over to him. "I'm serious." She grabbed him by the shirt and led him into the bathroom while he protested. "Kate what are you doing?"

Kate shut the door and locked it and then turned around. "We are not coming out of this bathroom until you and I are ok again. "

…………………….

"Claire." Charlie gulped. "Hi."

"Are you and Ana together?"

Charlie stared at her, torn. He could tell her no, and that he loved Claire, or he could play around the bush. He decided that Claire had hurt him so now it was time for him to do something.

"What does it matter if we are?"

Claire's face fell and she nodded. "Okay. I understand." She began walking away, trying hard not to cry.

"Claire wait." Charlie called after her and she stopped. "Ana and I aren't together. We're just friends.'

Claire swallowed hard and shut her eyes. "Then why did you hug?"  
"Friends hug Claire. There's no meaning to it."

"Why was she hugging you?"

"Claire would you look at me please?" Charlie had been patient up to this point but now he was getting mad.

Claire turned around and Charlie stood in front of her. "Why would it bother you so much? You were the one to throw me out of your life."

Claire shut her eyes. She hated herself so much right then. Charlie was right. She had hurt him and now he was paying her back. She opened her eyes again to find Charlie looking expectedly at her. "I know. I'm sorry Charlie."

"You're sorry? Sorry doesn't bloody cut it Claire." He was proud with himself. What he wanted to do was throw his arms around her and tell her how much he loved her but he was being tough.

"I-I miss you. I know I was wrong. I should have believed you when you said you weren't using."

Charlie's face softened a little. "Really?"

"Really."

"I missed you too Claire. Really I did." He knew he was giving in now but he didn't really care anymore. He loved her too much.

"You did?" Claire's face brightened. "It didn't seem like you did with the way you were hanging around Ana.

"It didn't seem like you did either." Charlie pointed out.

Claire smiled and she took a few steps forward to close the gap between the two of them. "I guess we both misinterpreted the other."

Charlie grinned then as well. "Yeah I guess so."

"Do you realize Hurley, Libby, and Sun are all watching us right now. Don't look over to your right, but that's where they are."

Of course, Charlie didn't listen and his head immediately whipped over to the right. Claire rolled her eyes. The typical guy of course. So much for being secretive.

Charlie waved at Hurley and he excitedly waved back.

Sun motioned to Charlie to kiss Claire and Charlie turned back to her.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He then pulled her to him and they shared a sweet kiss and Hurley started clapping his hands and Libby and Sun soon started as well.

……………………………..

Kate motioned for Jack to sit somewhere and he gave in and sat on the counter with his legs hanging off. Kate jumped onto the other side of the counter but she sat cross-legged with her back against the opposite wall so she could face him.

They were both silent for a minute, with Jack staring at the ground and Kate staring at him.

"Did you mean it?" Kate broke the silence.

"Did I mean what?" Jack was being difficult.

"That you weren't sorry."

Jack sighed. Now there was definitely no beating around the bush. "Yes Kate. I mean it with all of my heart, but obviously you don't feel the same way."

"I lied. I was just being polite… I was trying to get us to be normal again. But.. you said you weren't sorry and that completely changed my thinking. I've missed you Jack. I've missed how we used to be. Remember when we used to sit on the beach together discussing our day?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

"Why can't we be like that again?" Kate silently begged him to look at her. Up to that point, he had been staring at the ground.

"Things have changed between us."

"You're right, things have changed. But why can't we let things change for the better? If we can work through this, we can be all right."

Jack finally looked at her. "I don't want to be all right. I want to be with you."

Kate's heart melted. "Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kate. I know things have been tough, and it's partly my fault. I know I've been kind of a jerk lately, but it's hard for me to put myself out there. I've been hurt so many times in the past.. I just don't want that to happen again."

Kate leaned forward a bit and she placed a hand on Jack's arm, which sent shivers up Jack's spine. They both felt the electricity fly through them at that point which made it difficult on concentrating on talking.

"Jack. I promise you, I will never hurt you intentionally. I know I messed up when I ran away, but I think we both are past that now aren't we?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I want you to know I would never hurt you either. You mean the world to me."

"You mean the world to me too." Kate whispered.

Jack leaned forward and kissed her but soon they broke apart because Kate was laughing.

"What?" Jack grinned.

"Well this isn't exactly romantic." Kate said, and she was right. They were both sitting on the counter in the bathroom.

"All we need for it to be romantic is you and me, no matter what the circumstances are."Jack smiled at her.

A/N: All right there will be one more chapter to go before I finish this story. The last chapter will have some Sana and some more Charlie/Ana interaction. Please review!


	9. Oh Crap

Chapter 9: Oh crap…

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Ok this may seem a bit confusing, but I am skipping some stuff. The stuff with Sawyer and Ana happened, Ana got Sawyer's gun. She already tried to kill Gale (Or Ben. rolls eyes whatever) She is now sitting with Michael. Jack, Kate, and Locke went to go find Sawyer to get the guns. I hope you guys like my version of the ending.

"I'll do it. Give me the gun. I'll kill him. Because that's what they do."

Ana looked up at Michael. She knew that she probably shouldn't just give Michael a gun with his current state, but she wanted Gale dead. So she handed him the gun.

"What's the combination?"

Ana sighed and then told him. Michael looked at the gun and looked back up at Ana. "I think you should leave."

"What?" Ana asked.

"Just go Ana. You don't need to see this."

Ana didn't feel like protesting and she was worn out, so she decided to leave and head to the beach. Ana stood up and headed for the door. "Are you sure?"

Michael nodded. "I'm sure."

Michael watched her leave and then he opened the door. Henry stood up and looked at Michael.

Michael rushed him and slammed him against the wall with the gun against his neck. "Look I don't know who the hell you people are, but you had better keep your word. I want that boat, and I want my son. I'm going to fulfill my promise, and if you don't keep up your end of the bargain, you will be sorry."

Henry gave Michael a cynical smile.

"Don't worry Michael. You let me go right now, I promise you that you will get your son back." Henry said.

Michael started shaking as he looked at Henry. "I'm going to let you go. If you come near our camp again, you will regret it."

"I'm sure I would. "

Michael let go of Henry and pointed him to the way out. He walked behind him to make sure he left the right way. When Henry reached the edge of the clearing he turned around and smiled at Michael." Thank you Michael. I will see you in a couple of days with your friends. If you don't bring all four, then I'm afraid you'll be the one to regret it." Then Henry turned and walked away.

Michael breathed in deeply and walked back to the hatch. He stood by the armory door, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He held the gun to his shoulder and kept thinking of his son as he pulled the trigger.

…………………………..

"Isn't it great about Charlie and Claire?" Libby said to Hurley as they reached the beach.

"Yep. Well here we are!"

"Hurley, this is our beach. There's Jin." Libby tried hard not to smile. "Look let's just have the picnic here. Give me the blankets."

"Blankets?" Hurley said.

"You forgot the blankets? Ok I'll get the blankets. You get the wine from Rose and Bernard."

"Wine?" Hurley grinned.

Libby smiled and walked towards the hatch. Hurley was such a great guy. She was so happy she had finally caught his attention. But she just had to make sure that he never remembered where she was from.

Libby opened the hatch door and walked to the laundry room. She grabbed the blankets and walked into the living room, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Michael all bloody and passed out on the couch. "Michael!

She dropped the blankets and checked him out and looked up and noticed the armory was empty. "Michael?" She shook him but he wouldn't wake up. "I've gotta get Jack."

She knew she couldn't leave Michael though so all she could do was wait.

……………

Ana walked along the shoreline and tried to breathe and calm down but she couldn't. She glanced around the beach searching for Charlie but she couldn't find him. But she did see Claire sitting with Aaron.

"Hey Claire." Ana approached her, slightly nervous because she hadn't ever talked to her before.

"Hi Ana." She smiled at her. "Do you want to sit?"

"Sure." Ana said, surprised. She sat down beside her on the bed and Claire offered the baby to Ana but she declined. "You have a beautiful baby though." She said sadly.

"Thank you." Claire said, wondering about her strange behavior.

"Did Charlie talk to you?" Ana asked,

"Yes he did."

"So you two are ok?"

"Yes. We worked everything out."

"I'm glad. Charlie was really missing you." Ana said.

Claire smiled guiltily. "Yeah. It was my fault."

"Do you know where he is?" Ana asked.

"I believe he's with Eko, building the church."

"Thanks." Ana stood up.

"Oh where are you going?" Claire asked.

"I just need to talk to him. That's all."

"Oh. Ok." Claire said, secretly jealous of the obvious bond Charlie and Ana had formed.

"I'll see you later ok?" Ana then left.

She walked a little faster as she made her way across the beach. She groaned because she realized in order to get to the church she was going to have to pass by Sawyer's tent and if he hadn't discovered she had stolen his gun then he was going to be all over her and if he had discovered she had stolen his gun she knew he was going to be mad and she wasn't in the mood for him.

But as she got closer to Sawyer's tent, she saw Kate, Jack, and Locke outside of it and it looked like they were having a heated discussion.

"She stole my damn gun. Ana Lucia." She overheard Sawyer say and she groaned even more.

"Why would she steal your gun?" Jack asked.

"Jack. I need to tell you something." Locke said. But before he could continue Ana appeared behind Jack and Sawyer immediately picked up on her.

"Was that your plan princess? To steal my gun? Well let me tell you,-"

"Sawyer shut it." Kate said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack practically yelled.

"Yes. I did steal Sawyer's gun." Ana said.

"Why would you steal Sawyer's gun?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know that too." Sawyer said.

"I think I know why." Locke said.

"You have no idea John." Ana said. She then looked at Sawyer. "I wanted to have some fun." She grinned. She had to play this out as long as possible because she didn't want them to walk in on Michael shooting Gale.

"We all know Sawyer wouldn't let anyone near his gun. How did you get it?" Kate said, now a little jealous.

Sawyer just glared at Ana.

" I think Sawyer's found his match." Jack said triumphantly.

"How did you get it Ana?" Kate repeated.

"It was easy." Ana said.

"I don't think we should be asking how she got it, we should be asking why." Locke said.

Ana sighed. This was getting old.

"Where is the gun? Do you have it with you?" Jack said.

"No. I don't have it with me."

"Why not?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I gave it to Michael."

"What!" Jack exploded. "I don't think Michael is in a state to have a gun in his hand."

"That's exactly why I gave it to him. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do." And with that Ana left them and headed to the church.

The four exchanged glances.

'I think we should head to the hatch." Locke said calmly.

"Yeah I would think." Sawyer said sarcastically.

Jack, Sawyer and Locke quickly headed to the hatch and Kate walked over to Ana.

"Hey Ana."

"What?"

"I'm curious. How did you get the gun?"

"It was simple. You just give Sawyer what he wants." Ana smiled mischievously at Kate.

Kate's jaw dropped. "Wait, you made out with him?"

"Oh I did more than that Kate." Ana said and then she walked away, leaving Kate to stand there.

Kat turned and started walking fast to catch up to Jack, Sawyer, and Locke, smiling and shaking her head. So someone finally figured out how to get to Sawyer, and for some reason she was fine with it.

"Jack wait up!" She called as she ran right into them.

She slowed her pace when she reached them.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Jack asked.

"Ana told me how she got the gun"

"Oh yeah? How?"

Kate shook her head." You wouldn't believe me."

"They made out didn't they?"

"You could say that." Kate glanced at Jack and he gave a small laugh. "Incredible."

Sawyer sped up to match Jack and Kate's speed and Locke was lagging behind Sawyer.

"So what do you think Michael did?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know." Jack said, "But we'll know soon enough."

………………..

"Hey Charlie." Ana said as she reached the church.

"Ana." Charlie dropped the log he had been holding and walked over to her.

"Hi Ana." Eko smiled and waved at her.

Ana smiled at him.

"Are you ok? How did everything work out?" Charlie asked.

"Can we talk?" Ana asked.

"Sure. Eko, can I take a break?"

"Of course Charlie."

……………….

As they got closer to the hatch Jack heard someone calling for help.

"It sounds like Libby." Kate and Jack exchanged a look and then they started running for the hatch door.

"Jack."

"What happened?"

"It's Michael. He got shot in the arm. He's passed out on the couch. I can't get him to wake up."

Jack rushed to the couch and started barking out orders. "Kate get the towels. Sawyer boil some water. Libby get the peroxide."

Everyone rushed to get the items and then Jack asked Sawyer to sterilize some equipment so he could remove the bullet.

Soon Michael was patched up and sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"I don't know what happened. I walked in here to get some blankets and then I saw him." Libby said.

Libby and Sawyer were standing by the armory and Jack and Kate were on the couch and Jack was exhausted. Kate had her hand on Jack's leg as she leaned against him. Locke sat in the chair as they tried to figure out what had happened.

"I guess we will have to just wait for Michael to wake up." Kate said.

"I wonder what happened with Henry.' Locke said thoughtfully.

"Well I'm thinking he shot Michael in the arm John." Jack said in a annoyed tone.

"Hurley will be looking for me so I am going to leave now. " Libby gathered the blankets from the ground and left.

"So what do we do now?" Kate asked.

"Well, as soon as Michael is ok, we're going to go out there and get his son."Jack looked at Sawyer. "You will need to give us some guns Sawyer."

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah I know."

………………………

"So you gave Michael the gun?" Charlie asked Ana.

"Yeah. He's supposed to have shot Gale. I just don't know what's going to happen,." Ana sighed. "I just can't believe I couldn't do it. I mean, I was a cop Charlie! If I can't kill the bad guys, then I am completely useless. I mean that was the one thing I could count on. Now I have nothing." Ana was close to tears again and Charlie put a arm around her.

"You have things Ana. You have me for one." Charlie smiled. "You're a caring person, and if you let people get to know you like you've let me, you'll have a lot of friends. And maybe you and Sawyer can get together."

Ana grinned. "Sawyer is definitely my type."

"See? Things will get better."

"Thanks Charlie.." Ana said.

"Hey guys, have you seen Libby?" Hurley walked by and asked them.

Charlie removed his arm from around Ana's shoulders."Uh no I haven't."

"Well she was getting blankets at the hatch and now I can't find her."

Charlie stood up helped Ana get up as well "Let me help you find her." Charlie said to Hurley. "I'll talk to you later Ana." Charlie told her.

"So how are you and Claire?" Hurley smiled knowingly at Charlie.

"Yes Hurley. Your plan worked. " Charlie said.

"See? I told you. You just have to make sure that you don't let her walk all over you again."

"She won't. But really Hurley, thanks for helping me through this."

"Hey don't mention it. That's what friends are for. I think things are finally getting back to normal around here."

"Hurley!" Libby ran up to him. She was breathless.

"Libby. I was looking for you."

"Something happened in the hatch."

"Oh crap."

A/N: The End. I wanted to end it with Charlie and Hurley since it basically started with Charlie and Hurley. I know there wasn't a lot of jate in that and I'm sorry but I assure you there will be jate in the other fics I am working on. I hope you liked this! I loved writing it.


End file.
